transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus Prime (E76)
Born as Orion Pax, the robot eventually known as Optimus Prime would rise slowly but surely to fame - first as a records clerk unafraid to stand up for justice, then as a great and powerful military leader who held the line against Megatron's Decepticons on Cybertron and across the galaxy. History Early Life Optimus Prime was originally created as Orion Pax of Iacon. He excelled in intellectual pursuits, graduating from the Institute for Higher Programming and enrolling in the Academy of Science and Technology, while in the religious quarter he proved a skeptic. Orion found work as an archivist in the newly established Hall of Records, under Alpha Trion's watchful eye. His interests lay with the tales of ancient Cybertronian history, but then more he learned about the past, the more he grew concerned about the present. There was a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and the ruling High Council was corrupt and all-powerful. When the manual class miner Megatronus was arrested for assault, Orion was intrigued by his treatise on non-violent resistance. After doing some investigation and discovering he wasn't guilty, Orion bailed for Megatronus' release and told him that he had read his work and to keep working for change. In the dark times that followed, as the Senate initiated the Clampdown, and the Decepticon movement inspired by Megatronus's writings grew in strength, Orion continued to do his duties the best he could. After saving the derelict Drift from some thugs and delivering him to Ratchet's clinic, Pax witnessed a news report on the death of the current Matrix bearer Nominus Prime, killed by the Decepticons. Nominus' second in command, Zeta Prime is chosen to carry the Matrix. Orion takes it upon himself to visit Megatronus, now calling himself Megatron and the current Decepticon leader in the Pit, a gladiatorial arena. Megatron agreed with Orion and both decided to confront the corrupt Senate government before the violence went on any further. Though Orion lost an arm in the battle, he managed to destroy Halogen's weapon, and the corrupt Senators were finally killed by Megatron. As soon as everything was over, however, Megatron betrayed and shot Orion in the back, casting him into the Undergrid beneath the citadel. As chaos erupted all over Cybertron, Alpha Trion and Ratchet saved Orion's life and rebuilt him. The Great War In the waning days of the war for Cybertron, Orion spotted a little yellow Autobot in trouble, and defeated the surrounding drone forces. Ratchet arrived on the scene, and Orion helped up the Autobot scout, who revealed his name was Bumblebee. Bumblebee informed Orion that the Decepticons had taken control of communication relays, so that the only way to contact Orion was by messenger. He also informed Pax that their leader, Zeta Prime, was dead. They drove to the Decagon, where they found Ironhide battling the forces of Starscream. After assisting him in defeating Starscream's army, they confronted Starscream himself within the Decagon. After the trio combated and drove off Starscream, a hologram of Zeta Prime's face appeared in the center of the room, stating that he is being held in the Kaon prison complex. Orion took Bumblebee and Sideswipe to the Kaon prison, allowing themselves to be captured so that they could infiltrate the facility. The Decepticons prepared to execute them, but Air Raid lent a hand so they could escape, though he himself was captured. While sneaking through the corridors, the three managed to free Air Raid, Arcee, Jazz, and others. They continued through the hallways, and finally located the room where Zeta is being held, only to face Soundwave. The Decepticon cowered behind a force field, sending Frenzy, Rumble, and Laserbeak out to fight for him, only venturing out to administer needed repairs to his minions. As Soundwave's energy became low, he attempted to drain Zeta Prime, only to be interrupted by Orion, who took a shot meant for Zeta. Though Soundwave and his minions retreated, the damage was done, and Zeta Prime died before Orion could save him. Orion brought Zeta's corpse to the site of the hiding High Council, where he lay the dead body in the center of the room. Orion stated that the Autobots craved their guidance, but the Council stated that their mission was to choose the Primes, not to lead them. They then told him that Orion himself is a Prime, and that he had changed the lives around him. Pax was then told that Megatron had corrupted the core of Cybertron, and that he was the one that could remove this blight. He took this burden and responsibility, then was told by Alpha Trion that he was now Optimus Prime, the last Prime. A Dire Conflict For a new mission, Optimus selected Prowl and Wheeljack, and the team ventured to the entrance of the core, where a corrupted Omega Supreme was being tortured. After a prolonged battle, the Autobots defeated the torturers and freed Omega Supreme from the Dark Energon influence. Omega Supreme escaped, and the Autobots found some space slugs to use as steeds. One long journey later, they reached the core and defeated a corrupted slug. Unfortunately the core itself had become contaminated, and informed Optimus as much. The only solution was for the core to reboot, which would take millions of years, during which the planet would be unusable, and Optimus realized that the Autobots would have to leave their home. Before shutting down, the core revealed the Matrix of Leadership, which it installed inside Optimus Prime's chest. Optimus arrived back at Iacon, where he ordered all Autobots to evacuate the planet. Megatron announced that everyone must stay or face destruction, and fired a massive cannon installed in the Dark Energon space station. Optimus Prime ordered his Air Commander Silverbolt to shut down the cannon with his team. They succeeded, and the station crashed into Iacon. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide discovered that the "space station" wasn't a space station at all: it was the giant Decepticon, Trypticon. They managed to defeat the heavily-armed menace, who plunged into a pool of energon. The Great Exodus As the Ark neared completion, Optimus was alerted to the fact that Grimlock's team had deserted their post and the Decepticons were consequently attacking with giant Warp Cannons. He made haste back to Iacon where he sent Sideswipe, Jazz, and Cliffjumper off in search of the Lightning Strike Coalition before joining Warpath in fending off the Decepticons attacking the nerve center. When it turned out they didn't have enough energon for the defences, Optimus and Perceptor decided to divert some of the energon from Ark. With Perceptor's help, Optimus got an old artillery piece working and reached the neutron cannon which he used to take out some of the attackers before running out of energon. At that point he was drawn to the city core, where he managed to awaken Metroplex. Optimus guided the giant in destroying the Warp Cannons, but the last of them felled Metroplex, forcing Optimus to go inside it himself. He didn't get very far before encountering Starscream and the Combaticons who took him prisoner. Dragged before Megatron, Optimus was only saved by the timely reactivation of Metroplex. Once Megatron was a messy stain on the ground, Prime strongly recommended Starscream and the others leave. Some time later, Jazz and Cliffjumper reported that they'd found a massive energon lake, and Optimus organized a transport to pick it up. During a Decepticon attack on Trypticon's crash site, Optimus was contacted by Autobots guarding the site who said that Megatron was alive. His request for confirmation was given by none other than Megatron himself, who killed the Autobots who contacted Prime. Recognizing that the Decepticons would only try to retrieve Trypticon's power core if their energon levels were dangerously low, Optimus offered a ceasefire to share what was left, but Megatron rejected his offer, saying that Optimus and the Autobots were responsible for Cybertron's death. When he was contacted by Grimlock's team who reported Shockwave's experiments, Optimus ordered them back to base, only for Grimlock to ignore him. The Ark was eventually launched thanks to a last-minute sacrifice by Metroplex, but didn't get far before the Decepticons caught up in the Nemesis and attacked it. Optimus headed to the engine room to assist with the defenses there, only to encounter Megatron himself. As the two fought, Bumblebee threw himself in front of a shot meant for Optimus, and the young bot's sacrifice sent an enraged Optimus back into battle against his nemesis. The pair's fight wasn't yet finished when both they and their ships were sucked into the space bridge portal. The portal sent both Autobots and Decepticons to opposite ends of the universe, where the Ark would crash into a large mountain on Earth and remain dormant for years. Arrival on Earth Four million years later, in 1984, a volcanic eruption jarred the ship's computer, Teletraan I, back online, and it set about reviving the fallen Autobots that were still on-board the ship that hadn't had injuries too severe. Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet took a while to count up their losses, and get their bearings over what had transpired over the last million years as they were in stasis. As it turned out, the Great War had not ended, but instead, had expanded across the galaxy, costing millions of lives of different species, and destroying dozens of worlds. Megatron's ship and the Nemesis was taken to the other side of the galaxy until they were found and located by Cyclonus. Stranded and with no way to get off the planet, Optimus decided that he and the small group of Autobots with him should lay low until the time was right to strike back, and sent out a distress signal to other Autobots to meet them on Earth. Unfortunately for the Optimus' Autobots, Megatron soon learned of his old rival's return and brought a massive Decepticon force with him to Earth, to personally finished what they started years ago. In 1987, after three years of both Autobot and Decepticon absence, Prime was out on the road when word reached him that Hound was facing down an entire contingent of Decepticons. Arriving to the battlefield too late, Prime delivered a eulogy for their fallen comrade. Soon after, some humans including Verity Carlo and Spike Witwicky were caught up in a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons, and Optimus, knowing that they would now be targeted by the Decepticons, had them brought to the Ark. There, he told them about the Transformer war and assigned his Autobots to be their individual guardians (much to their dismay). Presently, the apparent reactivation of Hound's lifesigns was detected by the Autobots, and they tracked it to a Decepticon Energon mine, where they discovered that Megatron had returned to Earth with Dark Energon, used to revive Hound as a zombie Terrorcon. Realizing that Megatron's goal was to create an undead army, Optimus and Prowl headed to the site of an ancient Transformer battleground on Earth, arriving just as Megatron used a sliver of Dark Energon to reanimate the corpses thrown there into a Terrorcon legion. Struggling against the detrimental effects of Dark Energon, the pair cut their way through the Terrorcons, but Megatron escaped before Optimus could get his hands on him. Returning to base, Optimus was disappointed to find that Ironhide had let the kids go out into battle in his absence, but disturbing intel had been recovered in the process: the Decepticons were planning to use a space bridge to revive the dead of Cybertron with Dark Energon. Groundbridging his way to the Decepticon's space bridge in Earth orbit, Optimus faced Megatron down in a one-on-one battle while the other Autobots sabotage the bridge, causing it to explode and destroy the Terrorcons, and apparently, Megatron himself. Despite the victory, Optimus regretted not having been able to turn Megatron to the path of peace, and Ratchet consoled the him. Spoils of War While investigating a crashed Autobot spacecraft, Optimus Prime's hopes of helping any survivors were dashed when the craft turned out to be a corpse-strewn plague ship from which he contracted Cybonic plague, a pathogen engineered by Megatron himself during the war. Wheeljack and Bumblebee boarded the Nemesis in search of a cure, and, discovering that Megatron was still alive and in stasis, Wheeljack entered his mind via a cortical psychic patch. In his dreamworld, Megatron was constantly killing imaginary Optimus Primes, and Wheeljack played on Megatron's desire to kill Optimus himself, rather than have him succumb to the plague, to convince him to hand over the cure. After getting back up to full health, Optimus led the Autobots to the Arctic, where Starscream was using a heat ray to melt a glacier in order to access an energon deposit. Prime boldly plowed through the weapon's beam in order to get close enough to destroy it, but the resultant explosion left him helpless before Starscream—until he was saved at the last moment when the resurrected Megatron arrived to haul Starscream away for punishment. During a mission to investigate a crashed escape pod, Optimus encountered Hot Rod, whose tales of guarding Alpha Trion convinced him that he was on the level. Optimus still believed Hot Rod was too green to go into combat, so the new Autobot was left at base when Prime took a team to recover some Red Energon. When they encountered Starscream, Optimus took the Decepticon on himself, kicking Starscream off a crane. After Hot Rod used the phase shifter to help defeat Starscream and Cyclonus, Optimus officially welcomed the new Autobot to the team. Optimus assigned Verity to help Hot Rod adapt to Earth. Optimus returned to the Ark from an energon mine to find that the terrorist group Cobra had created a clone of him and were using it to attack the United States. He and the Autobots attempted to stop Nemesis Prime from attacking Alden Military Base, but had to retreat under fire from the military. They began scouring the area, and located the Cobra base, where Optimus fought one-on-one with Nemesis Prime, until a distraction by Kate Corrigan allowed him to finish off the controlled machine, dropping it on Cobra Commander himself. Optimus returned to the Ark for repairs, and Kate gave them the news that all traces of Cobra had disappeared. During Kate's debriefing by Director Thomas Manning, Optimus revealed himself to Manning, proving he was still alive and on the BPRD's side. Devastation 6 years later, in Vancouver, Canada, a large explosion heralds the appearance of several giant mechanical claws emerging from the ground, causing mass destruction. Megatron and his Decepticons land downtown and observe the swarm of Insecticons that has filled the air. Back at the Ark, the Autobots are alerted to the situation by Director Manning, and Verity argues that she wants to come along with them. Wheeljack disagrees, and Optimus suggests that Verity head back home. Suspicious over Megatron's new plan, Optimus takes Drift, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack with him to Vancouver while Prowl and Ratchet watch over the Ark. Optimus Prime led the Autobots to stop Megatron's attempt to cyberform Earth. After discovering that Megatron's new weapon was the Proudstar, Optimus initially tried to preserve the Cybertronian history contained on its Ferrotaxis supercomputer. Inside the Proudstar, he received a prophecy of his possible future death from Teletraan Alpha, but he merely expressed happiness that his friends would survive. After the Plasma Core was damaged and proved to be too great a threat to Earth, Optimus reluctantly decided to destroy it and the Ferrotaxis in order to preserve humanity's right to forge their own future. When Megatron shot the Ferrotaxis into space in one last spiteful effort to stop the Autobots, Prime rode an Insecticon swarm into Earth's orbit for a final showdown with Megatron, ultimately forced to destroy the Ferrotaxis. Before all of Cybetron's history was deleted however, Drift meditated, and fragments of the Ferrotaxis were telekinetically gathered from all corners of the planet, thanks his mastery of Processor-over-Matter. Drift managed to store the data upon his own spark, preserving the culture of their race but sacrificing his life in the process. Once Megatron was again defeated, Optimus called upon the Autobots to stop merely living upon Earth and adopt the planet as their new home. The loss of Drift left an impact on Team Prime, especially Arcee, Hot Rod, and Ratchet. Ultra Magnus held a ceremony in Drift's honor. Dinobots Return Problems for Prime and the Autobots continued when a formula for Synthetic Energon was beamed from a Cybertronian data cylinder into Ironhide's mind, putting his life at risk. Refusing to sacrifice Ironhide despite the advantage the formula would give the Autobots, Prime petitioned Megatron for the return of the cylinder so they could extract the data. In exchange, he would hand it over to the Decepticons, but Megatron refused and destroyed the device after a battle. To make matters even more complicated, the Lightning Strike Coalition, better known as the Dinobots had decided to pay Earth a visit from Optimus' distress signal. The arrival of the Dinobots, mostly Grimlock, put Team Prime at strain with them over how Megatron should be dealt with. Some time later, during Slug's retelling of one of his fights to Ironhide, the Dinobot manages to throw his fellow Autobot through a nearby wall. The other Autobots start to become startled at the Dinobots. When the sensors light up once more, Prime prepares to roll out again, but Grimlock volunteers to go along. As they head through a mountainous area, Grimlock moves at the front of the team. They soon find some Decepticons and a miner drilling into a rock face, and Grimlock immediately moves in. When the miner makes a run for it, Grimlock chases and knocks him down while in his T-Rex mode. The other Autobots find Grimlock forcibly interrogating the miner with his flames. Optimus stops him from finishing off the prisoner and begins to lecture him on doing harm where none is necessary, but instead Grimlock is agitated, believing they should be more proactive. As the argument heats up, Grimlock even manages to antagonize Arcee by bringing up Drift, and calls Prime out for his many missed opportunities to kill Megatron. Prime decides to confine Grimlock at the Ark. Though Grimlock appears to go calmly through the groundbridge, moments later, he charges back out, flattening Wheeljack and sprinting off. Prime's team returns to base, but is unable to get a fix on the Dinobot's signal. Grimlock instead took off to face Megatron, forcing Prime to lead a team into a Decepticon mine to rescue him. The dinobot is rescued by Prime after he bites off Knockout's arm, and is brought back to the Ark. Grimlock and the other Dinobots board their ship and leave the Earth, going to the "real" war with bitter goodbyes to their Autobot allies. The Omega Keys As the years went on, more and more Autobots and Decepticons joined Megatron and Optimus as they fought for the Earth. Soon Star Sabre, leader of the Caminus Autobots would meet up with Team Prime and relayed a message to Optimus from Alpha Trion. Star Sabre told him of the existence of the Omega Keys on Earth that could restore Cybertron, and Prime had his best men work on the decoding. Wheeljack began attempting to decode the Iacon database, though he pointed out it was hard going with the Earth technology he was forced to use. After Prowl returned from the first set of coordinates with news that Megatron had invited Prime to come get the first key, Optimus went to Egypt to find that Megatron had grafted the arm of a Prime onto himself and forged the Dark Prima Saber, a twisted perversion of the blade wielded by Star Sabre. Though Megatron's new weapon quickly dispatched Optimus, with Wheeljack's help Prime returned to base with the first Omega Key and and Wheeljack continued his decoding work. Wheeljack went through more coordinates though in both cases the Autobots failed to secure the Omega Keys. Bumblebee was hit hard by the failure, and Optimus told the other Autobots to allow the upset rookie space. When the final coordinates Wheeljack decoded turned out to be an image of Hot Rod, Optimus took the team to find their comrade, only to arrive too late as Hot Rod was captured by Soundwave. After Hot Rod escaped the Nemesis with two of the keys, the Autobots received a message from Starscream offering the final key in exchange for surgical help. Optimus took Ironhide and Ratchet out to Starscream's location, only to realize too late that they'd been tricked, and Starscream got away with all three of the Autobots' three Omega Keys. After Cyclonus returned the Forge of Solus Prime to the Autobots, Optimus used it to modify the Groundbridge into a space bridge. Believing that Megatron would use the keys to restore Cybertron for political points, Optimus took the Autobots to their home world, and kept Megatron busy with the real Prima Saber while the others took back the keys. Though they succeeded, and reached the Omega Lock, Megatron revealed he had taken the Autobots' human friends hostage. With no other choice, Optimus had everyone hand over the Omega Keys in exchange for the Verity, Spike and the others, however when it turned out Megatron intended to use the Omega Lock on Earth as well, Optimus was compelled to use the Prima Saber to destroy the lock, thus eliminating what was possibly the only thing that could have saved Cybertron. This decision does not sit well with the rest of the Autobots. Ratchet is aghast as the Autobots return carrying the humans, and even more so when they tell him Optimus has destroyed the Omega Lock. He staggers, lamenting that the sheer depth of loss the war has brought has all come to naught, with Cybertron now doomed to forever be a lifeless husk. Hot Rod snaps at Ratchet, claiming it's not his place to question Optimus's battlefield decisions, and Ratchet retorts that it is his right to, since he has fought with Optimus for so long. Meanwhile, the Decepticons take over the husk of Cybertron. Sympathies Starscream arrived at the Ark in secret, having abandoned the Decepticons, and petitioned Prime for a place among the Autobots. A display of genuine comradeship from Windblade prompted Prime to agree, putting him at a struggle with almost every other Autobot there, especially Prowl. Using Starscream's information, Prime led the Autobots in invading a Decepticon moonbase, but he and Starscream clashed briefly when the ex-Decepticon temporarily refused to obey his order to withdraw. Prime agreed with Ratchet's decision to detain Starscream when his insubordination continued on a mission to Mars (remembering Grimlock), but continued to look upon their alliance as a means of better understanding the philosophical differences between Autobot and Decepticon, encouraging others like Bumblebee to do the same. Alas, the manipulations of Shockwave shattered the burgeoning trust; while Optimus was engaged in combat with Dirge, Starscream stole the Forge of Solus Prime and returned to the Deceptions with both it and the Phase Shifter in hand. With both weapons now in Decepticon hands, Optimus had his hands full trying to keep his emotionally-charged soldiers in-line. In spite of his betrayal, Optimus still hoped that Starscream would come around and return to the Autobots. Unicron In the year 2006, Prime was stationed on Moonbase One, and dispatched the Technobots to Earth to acquire energy for an upcoming strike to take back Cybertron. The Decepticons, however, got wind of the plan and attacked the shuttle, killing Computron and the Technobots. Their scheme was to use the shuttle to stage a surprise attack on Autobot City; an attack which would have succeeded, if not for a distress call which summoned Optimus Prime and support troops to Earth. He and his team returned to Earth, only to find that the Contructicons and Shockwave had created a Decepticon fortress on their doorstep, and he ordered the surviving Autobots to evacuate via Groundbridge. Declaring that Megatron would have to be stopped, "no matter the cost", Prime bravely plowed through the remaining Decepticon ranks before confronting Megatron in a one-on-one battle. Prime himself stayed behind to destroy the Groundbridge, and was caught in the resulting explosion as the Decepticons destroyed the city. Optimus was salvaged from the wreckage by Hot Rod, who sheltered Prime in an underground cavern. Though Hot Rod was unable to find any medical supplies for his badly-damaged leader, Optimus asked after the Forge of Solus Prime. Hot Rod retrieved the relic from a Decepticon warship, however Optimus refused to use it on himself, believing the power should be conserved for later use in repairing the Omega Lock, and that the Autobots needed a new leader—Hot Rod. As his life faded, Optimus had a vision of approaching Alpha Trion and the Allspark. His journey to the afterlife was cut short, as Hot Rod used the Forge to revive him, bestowing on him a new, more powerful body. On the other end, Megatron was badly wounded as he was also caught in the explosion, only to be revived by Unicron as Galvatron. He and a small detachment of Autobots went to New Kaon (a Decepticon tower built over the fallen Autobot City), where he rescued Ultra Magnus from Galvatron's tender mercies, and proceeded to throw the Decepticon leader into the power core for his fortress's fusion cannons. His efforts allowed Ben Daimio's squadron to destroy the fortress, and Optimus, Hot Rod, Autobots reassembled at a military base provided to them by the BPRD. Believing that a prophecy in the Covenant of Primus was soon to come true and that Galvatron could regard it as his destiny, Optimus was finally forced to abandon any illusions of turning his old foe to the path of good after the Decepticon leader grievously wounded Jazz during a battle over a power source for the villain's new space bridge, that went across from Earth to dozens of worlds, and back to Cybertron. Optimus boarded the Nemesis in Cybertron and called Galvatron out for yet another battle that he vowed would be their last. The two ancient enemies fought once again, and Optimus managed to take down Galvatron, but just before he could deliver the killing blow, Starscream threw himself into the middle of a battle between Prime and Galvatron and sacrificed himself to convince Galvatron of the reality of Unicron's threat. Swayed by his lieutenant's death, Galvatron moved to hand the Phase Shifter over to Prime, only for Scourge to snatch it away at the last second, using it to complete Unicron's reactivation. In a formal ceremony before all their troops, Prime and Galvatron shook hands, uniting the Autobots and Decepticons into an armada that struck at Unicron together. Their attacks were ineffective. A second plan was put into motion, where a small scouting team was sent to Unicron's surface. This mission also ended in failure, and the scouting party had to be rescued by Jetfire and Cyclonus. While the combined forces of Transformers defended Cybertron, Optimus Prime and Galvatron decided to infiltrate Unicron's body, where they immediately came under attack by his internal defenses. Working their way to the chamber containing Unicron's "heart", they were captured by the chaos-bringer, and offered the chance to merge with him willingly. Optimus's refusal prompted Unicron to accuse him of lying to himself, telling him that he had always loved the thrill of war as much as Galvatron, and that the only thing that distinguished them was the Matrix in Prime's chest. Unicron could forcibly merge Prime with him, but the Wreckers under the lead of Ultra Magnus and Soundwave intervened, freeing the leaders from Unicron's hold and de-powering him. As they all tried to escape Unicron's dormant body, however, Galvatron (who was still fighting Unicron's influence) was forced to challenge Prime to one final duel. Prime agreed, discarding the Matrix so that he could prove Unicron's analysis of him wrong, but as the fight raged, both combatants succumbed to their base natures, fighting the most brutal and ferocious clash of their long and painful history. The negative energy of their battle reawoke Unicron, and he began to draw everything nearby into his maw. Prime held tight to Galvatron, trying to save his life, but Galvatron realized how he once was as a simple mining poet who wanted peaceful change, and forced himself free of Prime's grip to save Optimus from falling in with him. During all this, and Unicron bringing his final move to annihilate Cybertron and everyone on it, Hot Rod managed to find the Matrix of Leadership and in a last ditch attempt, used it on himself, becoming Rodimus Prime. The Matrix's energy destroyed Unicron once and for all, as Windblade saved Optimus and the three fled Unicron's exploding body. Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Leaders Category:Team Prime Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Primes Category:Matrix Bearers